1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system, more particularly to a series-connected control system that is provided with a feedback mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional control system includes a host device 1, and a plurality of slave devices 10, 12, 14, 16 connected to the host device 1 and responsive to a control signal provided by the host device 1. However, since individual wiring is required to connect the slave devices 10, 12, 14, 16 to the host device 1, it is necessary for the host device 1 to be provided with a plurality of connecting ports corresponding in number to the slave devices 10, 12, 14, 16. Consequently, wiring of the conventional control system is complicated and wiring cost incurred is relatively high, especially when the number of slave devices included in the conventional control system is large.
In addition, in the conventional control system, a target one of the slave devices 10, 12, 14, 16 (hereinafter referred to as the target slave device) transmits an acknowledgement signal to the host device 1 upon receipt of the control signal provided by the host device 1 and corresponding to the target slave device. However, since the acknowledgement signal is transmitted upon receipt of the control signal and prior to the actual operation of the target slave device executed according to the control signal, the host device 1 is only informed of the completion of the transmission of the control signal, and is not informed of the progress/status of the operation of the target slave device.